


Female Lycan x Trans Female Reader

by LesbianMonsterLover



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: A little angst, F/F, First Date, Fluff, but not a lot, rescued by your monster lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMonsterLover/pseuds/LesbianMonsterLover
Summary: Happy International Transgender Day of Visibility (March 31) to my trans friends, followers, and readers!  This is my first time writing a trans woman, I sincerely hope I do you ladies justice!  Please let me know if something in the way I write is triggering to you, I just want everyone to have a chance to be loved by a beautiful monster lady.  Please be warned that the story starts with an encounter with a transphobic old person who uses some terrible slurs that I had to consider pretty heavily before writing, but quickly turns into being saved by your monster lady love.





	Female Lycan x Trans Female Reader

It’s been a good day for you, no one has misgendered you and you got a compliment on the outfit you’d picked for the day. You were able to make it all the way through your afternoon comfortably, and you were sitting at the bus stop reading while waiting for your bus home. The old lady next to you scoffed, which you ignored. After the third or fourth annoyed noise from her, you finally look up at her. She’s scowling at you, and you give her a confused look. You’re not sure what you did to her; you’ve showered, you’re wearing deodorant, you’re dressed appropriately, you aren’t listening to music so there’s nothing for you to be doing loudly. 

“If you’re going to insist on being out in public, the least you can do is put those things away.” She gestures towards your hands. You’re confused, pretty sure your book couldn’t possibly be that offensive. Does she have something against literacy in general? “Your giant man hands make me uncomfortable, are you some kind of faggot?” Your heart drops. Oh. That’s what this was about. You shrink in on yourself, wrapping your hands up in each other and shoving them down into your lap trying to hide them. You almost leap out of your skin when a large hand clamps down on your shoulder. It’s covered in dark chocolate fur and the long thick fingers are tipped with blunt black claws. 

“What about my hands, lady, do I have giant man hands?” The voice behind you growls, and the hot air that you feel as a puff on the top of your head makes you shiver. It’s low and husky but obviously feminine. The old lady sputters. “I’m pretty sure that my hands are bigger than this beautiful woman’s, does that mean I have man hands too? Because I’m pretty fucking sure it’s difficult to have ‘man hands’ as a woman, isn’t that right sugar?” Her hand gives your shoulder a reassuring squeeze and you finally look up at her, meeting the eyes of a hugely tall lycan, her dark brown eyes meeting yours and softening with affection. 

The old woman scoffs out another insult but just gathers up her things and storms off, you suppose she’ll take a different bus or put off her errands to another day. You look back up at the lycan. “Would you…like to sit with me?” Her tail gives two happy wags and she perks up before clearing her throat and stepping over the bench to sit with you. She’s still so tall next to you, but at least your head reaches her shoulder. She makes you feel dainty, it’s nice. “Thank you for that, I really appreciate you sticking up for me.” You introduce yourself, giving her a sheepish smile.

She gives you what looks like a smirk, revealing one sharp canine that glints in the sun. “You know, it’s traditional in human culture to shake hands when introducing yourself.” You have the feeling she’s teasing you but trying to make you feel better at the same time. You giggle offering your hand out and it’s quickly dwarfed in her grip. The palms of her hands are soft and warm, and you can just feel the tickle of the fur on the outside of her hand. “You have such little hands, I don’t know what that old bat was going on about. Such dainty bones…” Her grin is flirtatious and wolfish, making your cheeks flare with heat and you smile back shyly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Angelique.”

Your smile widens, losing its shyness. “I knew you were an angel as soon as I saw you.” Your voice is warm and a little flirtatious, but still genuine. She chuckles and tugs you forward by your hand, gripping your waist with her free hand as your thighs press together closely. 

“How smooth, who knew such a flirt was hiding under that shy exterior.” Her eyes are sparkling and you can’t seem to help yourself as you lean forward and hug her, your cheek resting against the warm, furry expanse of her chest. She almost coos, wrapping her arms around you and rubbing her cheek against the top of your head. “Oh you’re so sweet, I think I’m gonna keep you.” She chuckles, and it rumbles through you pleasantly, you think you could get used to that feeling. “If you aren’t headed somewhere…do you think I could take you for a coffee?”

She sounds a little shy and you pull back, smiling up at her brightly. “Yes! I mean…yeah, that sounds great.” She laughs and cups your chin, stroking your cheek, before pulling you up from the bench and wrapping one arm around your shoulder. She’s talking up her favorite coffee shop, a nonhuman friendly spot run by a same sex couple orc and tiefling. 

“Barthos is going to love you doll, he’s going to want to dress you up all the time. Urik is intimidating but he’s just protective of Barthos. I know how he feels.” She grins down at you, nuzzling her nose into your hair playfully. You jokingly push her side, but her size and strength mean she isn’t bothered at all. She swipes her long tongue against your cheek before pulling you to a stop outside a cute little cafe, the front covered by a trellis of ivory and two large plant boxes brimming with colorful flowers on either side of the front door. 

Angelique opens the door and gestures to you with an exaggerated bow. “After you, my lady.” You giggle and give her a playful curtsy, make her bark out a laugh and drawing the attention of the tall tiefling behind the counter. He gives a warm laugh and waves a hand, lighting the candles at a small table in the back that gives a bit of privacy. 

“Angelique, who is this enchanting creature you’ve managed to ensnare into following you?” Your giggle makes his pointed ears twitch and the lycan woman laughs with you, wrapping an arm around your waist. She introduces you, and the tiefling gives you a warm smile. “I am Barthos, and you are welcome here.” 

You and Angelique order your drinks, and Barthos insists that they’re on the house and that he’ll bring them over when they’re ready. The beautiful lycan guides you to the table and pulls your chair out for you, making you smile. Before you can overthink it, you lean forward and place a kiss on the side of her muzzle before sitting and letting her tuck you in. Before she moves to sit in her own chair she leans down and swipes her tongue over your cheek just catching the corner of your mouth. Your answering blush just makes her give a cocky smirk and sit.

The two of you sit until long after dark, conversation is easy and flows without problem. The walk back to the bus stop is quiet, but comfortably so. She’s got her arm around your shoulders again and her face is tipped up into the cool night air. She waits with you for the bus, and as it pulls up she tugs your face down to hers and kisses you sweetly. “Text me when you get home, and remember that I’m picking you up for dinner tomorrow at seven.” You smile widely and pepper a few more kisses on the soft velvet fur of her muzzle as the bus stops and opens its doors before you turn and get on. Blowing a kiss to the lycan sitting on the bench you find an open seat and daydream the entire way home. 

You text her as you walk through the door to your apartment, and her instant reply of that’s good and good night and sweet dreams and it was so nice to meet you and she’s so excited for tomorrow tells you that she was waiting for your message and had maybe typed it out in advance. It makes you giggle and blush, it feels so…nice to be pursued by this woman. It’s warm and happy feeling, she makes you feel safe and comfortable, and she seems to like you so much. She said earlier tonight it’s the way you smell, it’s something comforting to her that she can’t get enough of. It’s why she liked nuzzling your hair and neck so much. 

As you fall asleep cuddling your pillow, that you may or may not have wrapped a faux fur jacket over although the effect wasn’t quite what you wanted, you think to yourself that tomorrow can’t come soon enough. Across town, Angelique is having a similar problem, falling asleep thinking of your scent and wondering if she can maybe ask to borrow a scarf or shirt or something without being too suspicious…


End file.
